real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suge Knight
Suge Knight (born April 19th, 1965) is an American record producer, Music executive, former American football player, gangster, convicted felon, and criminal. He was best known for co-founder and former CEO of Death Row Records. In October 1987, He got a arrested and charged for domestic violence for assaulting his girlfriend and chopping for her ponytail on the street. and Halloween 1987, Knight got arrested for allegedly stealing a vehicle while carrying a concealed weapon. He's also charged with attempted murder after firing at the driver three times during the auto theft. He pleads guilty to a misdemeanor charge and is placed on probation for two years. In 1992, He was a co-founder of Death Row Records with Dr. Dre, violates his probation by assaulting two rappers at a Hollywood recording studio. In 1995, Suge Knight is pleads guilty to a felony for armed robbery and assault with firearm. In 1996, He is involved in a scuffle just hours before his artist 2Pac was shoted and killed, though the violating the terms of his parole. He was sentenced to 9 years in prison. He is grazed by bullets while driving the car in while driving the car in Tupac Shakur is fatally shot. In 2001, He's released after 5 years in prison. As part of his parole conditions, he's not allowed top make contact with his former partner, Dr. Dre. In December 2002, He was arrested for violating the probation after moving to Malibu without notifying his parole officer. He's also found to be consorting with known gang members. He's released after 61 days behind bars. In June 2003, Suge slugs a parking lot valet outside a Los Angeles nightclub. He was Sevres 10 months for the offense. In 2005, He is stopped for an illegal U-turn. Police find marijuana in Sugar Bear's vehicle during the traffic stop. He's have found to have violated his parole. He's was jailed for a week and place under house arrest for two months. Knight is shot at a Kanye West MTV Music Awards party in Miami. He actually sues Kanye West, citing metal damages, seeking physical damages and surgical costs. On April 4th, 2006 He files for bankruptcy and declares both himself and seeking Death Row up Records bankrupt. He claims debts of more than $100 million. In 2008, Sugar Bear is involved in an altercation. He's knocked out cold for three minutes by the World Famous Knockout Guy. Like a true G, Knight refuses to cooperate with police.He's arrested on drug and aggravated assault charges. Metro police spot him punching a naked woman with one hand while clutching a knife in the other. He's charged with a felony assault with a deadly weapon, drug possession, and domestic violence. He posts a $19,000 bail. In 2009, He sustains face injuries after being punched twice by Akon's business manager, Robert L. Carnes Jr. during an altercation at the W Scottsdale Hotel during NBA All-Star weekend. In 2012, Knight is arrested for marijuana possession and driving with a suspended license. Police found multiple outstanding warrants for previous violations. Knight is placed on three years of unsupervised probation. In February 2014, Dr. Dre sues Suge Knight and Death Row for $3.05 million in unpaid royalties for the music he worked on while at the Suge Knight-led label. Dre claims the company owes him $1.2 million in artist-producer royalties, $1.1 million in digital sales and $676,000 in unpaid mechanical royalties. He is shot at a West Hollywood pre-MTV VMAs party...again. This time, the party was hosted by Chris Brown. He survives six bullets and surgery. Naturally, Knight refuses to cooperate with law enforcement. He's arrested in Las Vegas for second-degree robbery and driving with a suspended license. Knight and Katt Williams are suspected for a Beverly Hills robbery in which they allegedly stole a camera and inflicted minor injuries on the unlucky shutterbug. In February 2015. during the filming of Straight Outta Compton. He was arrested on suspicion of murder over a fatal hit-and-run incident that left one man dead. He turns himself into LAPD. He's later hospitalized for a possibly fatal blood clot. At a March 20 hearing, Suge Knight collapses in court after learning that his bail is set at $25 million. His bail has since been lowered to $10 million. In 2016, Awaiting his murder trial, He fires his lawyer based on a suspected leak from his legal team to the prosecutor. He replaces him with Stephen L. Schwartz, known for his representation of Michael Jackson during Jackson's child molestation case. Category:Important Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:List Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Grey Zone Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials